Raisetsu Hamada(The Reaper of the Mist)
Affiliations Raisetsu is affiliated with * Allied Shinobi Forces * Flaming Leaf Village * Village Hidden in The Clouds Rank Start-Chunin Middle-Jōnin(Neo absolon Cross over ark) Ending-Jōnin Character Information Birthday=July 1 Age-Part 1=16-21/Part 2-21-22/Part 3-22-? Blood Type=O Negative Occupation-Jōnin/Soldier/Captain Nature Type-Lightning Release/Fire Release/Earth Release/Water Release/Wind Release/Yin Release/Yang Release Kekki Genkai Part 1=One eyed sharingan/Mangekyou Sharingan Part 2= Sharingan/ Mangekyou Sharingan/Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Kekki Genkai Abilities Kamui Ameratsu Lower Level Tsukuyomi Appearance Childhood Raisetsu as a child wore a black, one-pieced version of The Official Uchiha outfit with many small arm-belts adorning his Right arm and similar bands around both legs. Adult Raisetsu has onyx eyes under which are long, pronounced tear-troughs Formed long before his Promotion to Jōnin, he is a fit and relatively tall shinobi, He has jet-black hair that is pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin(originally covering his left eye); the ponytail and bangs grew longer over the years. Raisetsu has worn a mask over the nose and lower-half of his face. He is revealed, however, to have a narrow jaw-line with a Light gray scar along his throat. Raisetsu's personality is further emphasised by his generally lazy expression, aloof mannerisms, relaxed voice, and minimalist attitude. In serious situations, however, he is shown to have a very stern and intense look. When on Missions, he wears his forehead protector With the flaming leaf Symbol scratched out. His Black boots now reach his calves with a simple chest-guard coloured a dark gray that has clipped-on shoulder pads with high collars and a dark blue strap across his waist with a dark blue Strap belt. Personality In early childhood, Raisetu was very independent and self-confident, at times even appearing arrogant and condescending. Despite that, he was a ninja of prodigious talent, evidenced by his rapid rise through the ninja ranks. He was extremely proficient in all three main ninja skill sets and gained praise from allies and foes alike, Raisetsu is very perceptive and intuitive, quickly realising the situation for what it is. but as a child he was openly over confident and proclaimed his prodigy status as often as possible, after the death of Obu He has also developed a somewhat carefree personality and is regularly late for appointments, making obvious excuses. As an adult, Raisetsu is in general as apathetic as he was during his youth, often speaking bluntly about sensitive topics. Raisetsu has a rather solitary and matter-of-fact attitude. He often displays a bored and unenthusiastic expression. His calm and detached demeanour has been called "cool, hip, and trendy", His naturally calm attitude allows him to easily remain composed and focus, noticing everything around him. Even in near-death situations, Raisetsu is able to stay collected and resourceful. As a result, he can quickly adjust to any situation to make keen and thought-out decisions and stay steps ahead of his opponents. Despite his usually stoic demeanour, He does have an emotional side, as he noted during the First Shinobi jinchūriki World War that it took a lot to get him worked up, but when he did, he would go on a merciless rampage against the enemy. Despite his increasingly growing reputation and prowess as a ninja, Raisetsu is rather modest about his abilities, readily praising others for leaps in their combat abilities. While blocking all others praise Abilities Chakra Skill Raisetsu's has very powerful chakra, such that it becomes visible when moulded. Before entering the Academy, he could already perform very chakra-taxing techniques.15 Despite its natural strength, Raisetiu's reserves were initially above normal, even then, suffering physical exhaustion and debilitation from overusing his Sharingan. However, his refined chakra control allows him to use techniques to their highest level with only the minimum necessary chakra. He could also perform techniques with few to no hand seals. Raisetsu's improved chakra levels have now allowed him the abilltiy to maintain his Sharingan in battle for an entire day and quickly utilise Multiple chakra-taxing techniques unfazed. Most notably with his Kamui technique, he originally could only use it Four times before left being crippled for over a week and a half. By the Second Shinobi jinchūriki World War he could fight throughout an entire day before using Kamui multiple times in quick succession, among other chakra-taxing techniques while still able to battle afterwards with only noticeable exhaustion. After Being Subjected to the Helix Modification Jutsu which molded Sasui's Rare Uchiha Dna With His, Raisetsu's chakra reserves became great enough to manifest a Complete Body — Susanoo and use Kamui multiple times with no signs of fatigue, Also gaining the ability to manifest the Sharingan within his own eyes. Taijutsu Raisetu is very adept in taijutsu. As a child, he could hold his own against and defeat five adult elite ninja. His skills improved considerably as an adult where he could easily defeat hundreds of enemies, He can also open at least one of the Eight Gates, and use advanced techniques derived from it with no signs of fatigue. Raisetsu's raw strength is notably high, able to clash with the physically strong Kodoriobi, He also has high durability and endurance, Raisetsu has impressive speed, easily outpacing his friends ever since childhood.As an adult, he can intercept an opponent faster than unfocused eyes can follow even from a distance. He can effectively catch his opponents off-guard to quickly strike them down, and silently sneak-up on highly experienced assassins, making him prime to strike. During the Second Shinobi jinchūriki World War, he could keep pace with a dōjutsu-bearing Version 2 jinchūriki, he has considerable hand seal prowess, able to perform them at highly difficult speeds to follow. He has remarkable reflexes, able to instantly react and effectively maneuver out of surreal danger. Genjutsu Raisetsu is very proficient in genjutsu Normally, he uses this skill as a set-up for stronger attacks. His skill is able to easily deceive most opponents with well-timed diversions, giving them little chance to counter. Ninjutsu Raisetsu primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, possessing both great skill and knowledge. His proficiency allows him to use multiple techniques at once and in unison with one another to dangerous affect. During childhood, he demonstrated advanced ninjutsu prowess before entering the Academy. Over the years, due in part to his Sharingan, he gained a vast arsenal; Raisetsu is noted to have copied A Truly Vast arsenal of Techniques. With this arsenal, combined with years of experience, he can handle almost any situation in various amounts of ways. Nature Transformation Raisetsu can use all five basic nature transformations, along with Yin and Yang Release.In addition, He has a natural affinity for Lightning Release, which he mastered at a young age and since has become synonymous with the element, and has developed a wide variety of lightning-oriented techniques. He can also enhance his weapons by channelling lightning-chakra through them, able to pierce cleanly through Steel. Raisetsu was then taught the Chidori, and the stronger Lightning Cutter. by a peculiar white haired teacher who died in battle the next day, which are normally for close-range, Raisetsu can disperse this technique to stun his enemies from a distance.Raisetsu can use a shadow clone to create a lightning chain to increase his attack range and even cut through a "Version 2" jinchūriki's chakra arms. Utilising the First Gate power, Raisetsu is able to enhance his Lighting Cutter, producing a black and more powerful variation, After He was mixed in Uchiha DNA Raisetsu Developed the distance-attack, Lightning Release: Purple Electricity, His Water Release prowess can match specialists like A, and can perform these techniques without a nearby water source, he can produce a vision-impairing thick mist, able to negate most genjutsu while he can effectively maneuver himself through. His Earth Release prowess lets him move fast and unnoticed underground or quickly produce large and intricate earthen walls or spires. He showed similar proficiency to this element before entering the Academy as he could already move the ground.He has also shown considerable skill in Fire Release, producing a massive fireball that greatly damages the area Bukijutsu His skill in shurikenjutsu is considerable, able to pin down an opponent with a quick barrage of kunai and even effectively launch kunai with a well-placed kick. At close-range, he has great dexterity, simultaneously wielding one in each hand. With a single kunai, Raisetsu could even fend off skilled melee-fighters such as Tora and Mach armed with their respective unique weapons. Summoning Technique Raisetsu can summon a pack of ninja hounds of various breeds, All bathed in lightning Each with affinities to lightning release able to even produce a dog version of chidori. Much like his combat skills, his use of these summons is highly versatile, ranging from attacking to restraining his opponents. He can combine his Summoning Technique and his Lightning Release skills to have his hounds Attack at mach speeds and Electrecute in order to help subdue his enemies.Aside from combat purposes, Raisetsu's pack is also highly skilled in tracking down targets, and delivering messages. Second Summoning Technique Next is the second blood pact summoning technique which raisetsu had been given permission to use by the leader nin-dog after his ninja hounds fell in battle,Raisetsu made a contract with crows which allows him to summon them as he wishes. He mainly uses them combined with his Genjutsu as well as Ninjutsu while fighting — often de-materialising into a flock of crows or summoning them from underground or out of the trees to blind his target. He also used a variation of the Shadow Clone Technique called the Crow Clone Technique where he uses his crows as a medium to create a copy of himself which, when hit, disperses back into crows. Dōjutsu Sharingan Raisetsu's most distinguishing ability was the Sharingan, which was given to him by Nobu Uchiha to replace his own left eye. Raisetsuhas gained much worldwide fame and recognition his usage of its various abilities as'Raisetsu of the one eyed Sharingan, '''Another title was achived by this Dojutsu Naming Raisetsu as the reaper of the hidden mist for his talents at seeing through mist ninja jutsu. He had especially high skill and strength in its usage even compared to most true Sharingan wielders as noted by various prominent Uchiha.Before they were wiped out, Raisetsu has been noted to have copied over one thousand jutsu with his Sharingan, also becoming known as '''Imitation Eye'. Raisetsu could perform debilitating genjutsu with simple eye contact and even battle back an adult Sasui through a repeated stalemate of illusionary fighting. The Sharingan also granted Raisetsu advanced analysis of the environment, and predicting his opponent's next move. With his heightened visual perception to his surroundings, Raisetsu was able to properly use Chidori and Lightning Cutter with no fear of blindsides. Sasui transferred her chakra and both Sharingan to Raisetsu Via tranplanting both her mangekyou Sharingan And using the Helix Modification Jutsu she gave Raisetsu Uchiha Genes so he could Manifest both Sharingan And with The Uchiha Dna he could use the Sharingan power to its fullest potential. Mangekyō Sharingan an advanced form of the Sharingan, A Mangekyō Sharingan is distinguished from a normal Sharingan by its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. The exact design differs for each user, though all resemble pinwheels. It is initially awakened by the trauma suffered from witnessing the death of someone close to the user, originally it was activated Obu's eye after the death of Lee, next it activated Raisetsu's own eyes which Happend at the death of Sasui after She sacrificed herself using the Helix jutsu. Because he is not of Uchiha heritage, Raisetsu's chakra requirements for his Mangekyō techniques is considerably higher, and initially had to be hospitalised for a week after using it Four times in one day. By the Second jinchūriki Shinobi War, Raisetsu could use it five times, three of which in quick succession (along with multiple other chakra-taxing techniques) and still had enough strength left to fight and use it at least a few more times. After gaining the ability to manifest the Sharingan within his own eyes and being Given Uchiha DNA, Raisetsu no longer showed any burden on his body, sight, or chakra reserves from using Kamui, allowing him to perform the technique multiple times with no apparent problems. Since he could manifest the Mangekyō form in each of his eys and had taken Sasui's eyes the abilities he was able to fully manifest was Kamui, Amaterasu, and lowest level Tsukuyomi. Raisetsu also became able to perform Susanoo. While just recently obtained, Raisetsu could fully manifest it and stabilize it into its Complete Body form. In this form, it is able to fly and despite its immense size, has enough dexterity to carefully hold someone in its hand and move about extremely fast.140When needed, Susanoo can carry others inside it alongside Raisetsu. It can also manifest a sword or shuriken, able to use the latter in unison with Kamui to warp whatever targets they hit to another location. while Each eye possesses a different variation of Kamui, Long range Kamui and Ameratsu in the left eye and Short range Kamui and lowest level Tsukuyomi. With his left eye Kamui, Raisetsu could create a barrier from a distance to warp targets within his line of sight. While initially having difficulty to accurately hit moving targets, his skill and aim would later improve greatly. He could successfully warp small and fast-moving, multiple targets in rapid succession, or even large targets His new finesse also could safely warp chakra-based techniques, like the Rasengan or shadow clones at such speed to fool others into believing the techniques were dispelled. After learning of the connection between both eyes, Raisetsu could teleport himself with the left eye, and precisely choose a location to return to. With his right eye Kamui, Raisetsu can perform the short-ranged Kamui. With it, akin to intangibility, Raisetsu can overlap any and all parts of his body with Kamui's dimension, making all other targets seamlessly pass through him and leaving him completely unharmed. When used in conjunction with offensive techniques, Raisetsu could allow only the portions his body attacked to remain tangible, while the rest intangible, to remove nearly all chances of counter-attacks. He is also very knowledgeable of the other Mangekyō Sharingan techniques, as well as the risks the dōjutsu poses to the user's eyesight. Which after the taking of Sasui's eyes no longer affect him Intelligence Raisetsu has proven to be a very shrewd and resourceful man(and child), regularly having his opinion asked for, While still a young child, Raisetsu's instincts could detect a hiding enemy's presence, impressing his sensei.In battle, Raisetsu is solemn and observant; he thinks very quickly and remains calm in a fight, enabling him to respond with maximum efficiency and with the smallest likelihood of misjudging circumstances. Raisetsu is noted to be very persuasive speaker. He is very capable in deception, regularly using his opponents' own tactics against them. He is also adept at discerning the emotional nature of people and determining the source of their emotions. Raisetsu has undeniable perceptive and analytical skills, able to quickly and single-handedly deduce the workings of the most mysterious enemy techniques and near instantly plot successful diversions in order to verify his theories (most of the time proving them correct). He is aided, in this regard, by his calm personality, which allows him to handle a given situation with some detachment. Raisetsu is also shown very intuitive.His long career as a jōnin attributes to Raisetsu's success to his approach to battles: he avoids direct combat by using misdirection and clones until he can determine the opponent's skills, at which point he modifies his tactics to fit the situation. Raisetsu is also able to create various elaborate and advanced techniques. Misellaneous Skills A man who epitomises versatility, Raisetsu's expertise is not limited to the three major ninja skill sets; he is renowned for his tracking abilities and has otherwise displayed proficiency with trap-making, medical, survival, escapism, stealth, subterfuge, and assassination. Even without sight, Raisetsu is still a highly formidable fighter, able to use his other senses and knowledge of his surroundings, allies, and enemies to perceive the situation and overwhelm his opponents. He has also developed considerable prowess in fūinjutsu and likewise understanding of juinjutsu, Even without the Transformation Technique, Raisetsu is highly skilled in disguise. Able effectively alter his appearance and mannerisms with simple cosmetics and such, he can spend extended periods of time with people close to him while remaining undiscovered Techniques Chidori-This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand, such that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name.5 Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target, producing heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces. Chidori Current-By releasing the Chidori in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from the user's entire body allowing him to affect multiple enemies. When using this attack on a great number of enemies at once, it can effectively double as an instant defence. The body of the person touched by the Chidori will misinterpret the lightning nature as "electrical signals from the nerves", making its muscles contract. This causes the body to involuntarily go stiff, while at the same time receives damage. Chidori Senbon-one of many variations of the Chidori that uses shape transformation. In comparison to the standard Chidori, it further specialises in speed, by being transformed into countless sharp senbon, which are all aimed and fired at the enemy. By increasing the amount of chakra used, the number of senbon also increases proportionally. Chidori Sharp Spear-The original Chidori gained its power by shaping it into a form sufficient for an electrical discharge and using it together with the user's own "thrust". This technique uses shape transformation to form the original Chidori into a spear or blade-shape, adapting it for mid-range attacks with a maximum range of about five metres. Its increased range means there is less of a risk to the user. It also has the advantage of being able to be used for surprise attacks and capturing.When the enemy's body is pierced, the user can alter the spear's shape into multiple additional blades, increasing the number of wounds. The blade can also be swung in order to cut things as well as cause fatal injuries. Chidori True Spear- '''Raisetsu starts off by dashing at his opponent with a Chidori in his hand. As he strikes his opponent, he uses Shape Transformation to extend the Chidori into a lightning spear that impales and hurtles the opponent into the air. Raisetsu then increases the potency of the lightning, generating a powerful electric explosion at the end of the spear and sending the opponent back to the ground. '''Chidori Thunder Clap-'''performs a Chidori while his body is in mid-air and then releases all the lightning chakra to create a giant lightning bolt to attack his opponent. '''Fangs of Lightning-By drawing together His hands and focusing his chakra in sprecific points, Raisetsu can send an electrical essence into the clouds, allowing him to create lightning strikes in any desired location. Kamui Lightning Strike-Raisetsu forms a Lightning Cutter, and using his Mangekyō Sharingan, utilises the intangibility effect of Kamui on the Lightning Cutter. Together with the phasing effect, a godspeed thrust is executed, warping the pierced part of the enemy intoKamui's dimension instantly. Kirin-an extremely powerful Lightning Release technique, once found, thunder clouds and their real lightning is shaped and guided to the target which requires very little chakra. In addition, usage seems to disperse the thunder clouds as the sky cleared up of clouds after use. As such, this technique can only be used once in a fight. The technique can completely obliterate a small mountain. Lightning Beast Running Technique: Twin-sends out two lightning hounds at his opponent, which run and attack his target from their sides. Lightning Blade Kunai Cutter- channels his lightning chakra into a kunai, increasing its piercing power. Then he strikes his opponent several times. Lightning Cutter-Because the Chidori is already powerful on its own, the Lightning Cutter requires better chakra control, which is exemplified in its appearance. The Chidori appears as simply a mass of white electrical chakra in the user's hand, while the Lightning Cutter is more focused Can also be done with A Kunai in Hand Lightning Cutter Combo-combo attack has the user elbowing the opponent, then punching them in the face, sweeping their feet, double kicking the enemy twice and sending the enemy high into the air, then using Lightning Cutter on the falling victim as they land on it with their back. Lightining Cutter One Flash-uses Lightning Cutter and runs extremely fast towards his opponent, then he takes them with him, dragging their body on the ground for a long time and finally ejecting them. Lightning Cutter Two Sequential Crashes- first creates a slightly larger Lightning Cutter than usual with both hands, but then quickly grasps the lightning and pulls it apart into two hands. He then charges at the enemy with one Lightning Cutter, uppercutting the enemy into the air. Then Raisetsu appears above the enemy and releases all the lighting into the enemy, charging down with them in a giant cyclone of lightning. Lightning Cutter Double Lightning Quake-submerges into the earth or water, comes up and punches the jaw of his opponent, jumps back away from the opponent to form a Lightning Cutter in-between his two hands. He splits it in two, charges his opponent, leaving two streams of light, strikes them with one Lightning Cutter, sending them into the air, repeatedly hitting them with that one Lightning Cutter in a zig-zag formation into the air, back and forth, before coming above his opponent and finally slamming his second Lightning Cutter into his opponent, driving them into the ground. Lightning Cutter:One Appex-appears underneath his opponent and launches them into the air. He gets above them, before slamming them into the ground with his Lightning Cutter. Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang-By manipulating lightning chakra into their hand, the user can make the lightning expand to create the form of a hound. The hound remains connected to the user's hand, allowing them to control it during its attack Lightning Cutter: Swift-uses Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang to impale the opponent, then throws multiple chakra kunai. He activates his Kamui to teleport some kunai to the hound, which turns into a shadow clone, where he throws the rest. The two waves of kunai clash while Kakashi charges the Lightning Cutter and attacks from the air. Lightning Cutter: Twin Drilling Lights-forms two Lightning Cutter instead of just one. He runs towards the opponent and plunges one Lightning Cutter on the target and plunges the other. Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder-'''A basic Lightning Release technique that allows the user to create a wave of electricity from their hands. The user can vary its power from a small surge to shock an opponent to a powerful stream of lightning capable of ripping through solid rock. It is also an idea to use in conjunction with a water technique. '''Lightning Release Shadow Clone Technique-This technique allows the user to make a shadow clone infused with lightning. Because it is a shadow clone, it is able to perform techniques and interact with the environment due to it having physical substance; and also evenly distributes the user's chakra to each clone. If the clone is injured, it will revert to its natural lightning-state, at the same time electrocuting whatever it is touching. Lightning Release: Thunderbolt-The user extends both arms, releasing a high discharge through both palms, targeting multiple opponents simultaneously. It is possible to increase the power using this technique in combination with a water source. Lightning Speed-'''uses Lightning Cutter and zig-zags around the enemies and then attacks them. '''Shadow Clone: Twin Lightning Cutter-sends out a shadow clone, which attacks the opponent with a Lightning Cutter in each hand. Young Lightning-whilst in the air will drop down on his opponent with a lightning-charged hand strike. Lightning Release:Purple Electricity-User unleashes a stream of purple electricity from his hand to attack targets from a distance. 10 Hit Combo-punches the opponent before striking them into the air with a lightning-infused uppercut. He would jump above with amazing speed and punch the opponent, then strike a lightning-infused blow down to the stomach. Kamui-'''is a powerful Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu that creates a unique and specialised form of space–time ninjutsu. It allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats — teleportation and intangibility.(Gained from Obu's left eye/ Fully manifested in both eyes once infused in Uchiha DNA)(Right Eye is Short Ranged kamui)(Left Eye is Long Ranged Kamui) '''Amaterasu- a Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu, the highest level of Fire Release. produces black flames at the focal point of the user's vision. In most situations, this makes Amaterasu impossible to avoid.(Raisetsu's Kekki Genkai/achived once able to manifest his own eyes)(Left Eye) Susanoo-a gigantic, humanoid being made of the user's chakra that surrounds them and fights on their behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who have the Mangekyō Sharingan, and in fact is the rarest to achieve. In order to use this ability, the wielder must have awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan in both eyes. Tsukuyomi(Lowest Level)-'''A genjutsu almost at the level of tsukuyomi but unable to disturb the opponents view of time(Right Eye) '''Blaze Release: Great Fireball Technique-The user launches a fireball at the opponent, with the black flames enveloping the orange-coloured fire for increased substantial damage. Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique-This technique conceals the user underground and drags the object of their attack down into the earth, robbing them of their freedom. Leaving them completely unable to move after they're underground. In addition, they can start another attack. Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet-This technique is a senjutsu altered version of the Fire Release: Flame Bullet. The user fills their mouth cavity with oil, created inside his body with senjutsu chakra. This oil is expelled and at the same time ignited, creating a giant flame, equivalent to multiple Flame Bullets. This flame can completely cut off the front escape route of an enemy cornered in a hallway or room, and it can thoroughly burn each respective escape route. Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet-A basic Fire Release technique, where the user exhales a flame breath from their mouth. Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique-The user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changes it into a dragon head-shaped fireball. The user then skillfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks their opponent. Even outside of the attack range, its power and reliability are stressed. The flames have a high temperature, which can create an upward movement of air currents which in turn can give rise to thunder clouds. Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique-A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. Earth Release: Earth Wave Technique-The user slams their palm onto the surface below their feet, making it move, akin to waves. This technique is said to require a considerable amount of chakra. Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall-'''The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defence. Chakra is either converted to earth within the body and then spat out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises up and takes form. The barrier itself is also coated with chakra, making its strength incomparable to that of a normal mud wall. The '''Gate of Opening-'''located in the brain, removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of the user's strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. Unlocking this gate allows the user to use the Front Lotus. '''Eye Mind Reading-a technique that allows the user to read another's mind. Flying Revolving Sword-The wielder throws Kubikiribōchō at the opponent, dealing damage as it spins towards them. If the Kubikiribōchō gets stuck on something in its path, a person can stand on it. Front Lotus-The Front Lotus requires the opening of the first of the Eight Gates, giving the user five times their normal strength. The user kicks their opponent into the air and then uses Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. Once behind their opponent, the user restrains them and pile-drives them into the ground head first while rotating at a ferocious speed. Due to the use of one of the Eight Gates, the user is left extremely fatigued, making this technique a "double-edged sword". It may also be used on multiple people at once. Hiding in Mist Technique-one causes a mist to spring forth by either lifting up water from a pre-existing source, or expelling water from their mouth Lightning Transmission-Using the aid of a clone, the two Raisetsu each perform the Lightning Cutter technique on opposite hands. Connecting their techniques together, they form a chain of lightning between themselves Multiple Shadow Clone Technique-This technique is essentially a massive version of the Shadow Clone Technique. Instead of a few clones, it creates a few hundred clones (or a number of equal grandeur). This is considered a kinjutsu, because it can potentially be dangerous to the person performing it, seeing as how all of the clones are given an equal amount of chakra directly from the user. Naruto learned the technique from the scroll of forbidden seals. Shadow Clone Technique-Similar to the basic Clone Technique, this technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. Crow Clone Technique-'''A technique that produces a clone by projecting one's own chakra towards dozens of "crows". Because it uses Crows as a medium, it requires less chakra than the normal Shadow Clone Technique, while still being able to perform techniques. The dozens of crows come together to form the body of a clone. When the chakra projected by the user is severed, the crows disperse, though the user is still able to continue to speak through it '''Summoning Technique(Ninken )-essentially dogs that have heightened senses and abilities and as such are able to work with ninja, Raisetsu's ninken have shown the ability to use human language, Walking on water, capacity of developing Combat Strategies and investigative sense as well. They are supposed to be quite dangerous in combat, as Raisetsu notes that they can tear their opponents apart on his command. Summoning Technique(Crow)- a contract with crows which allows him to summon them as he wishes. Demonic Illusion:Mirage Crow-This Genjutsu traps a victim in a powerful illusion, with no necessary eye contact; similar to Ephemeral However, direct eye contact can still be applied when using this technique. When used, the genjutsu projects a torrent of Crows, leaving the opponent at the user's mercy. Demonic Illusion:Mirror Heaven and Earth Change-'''The user decrypts a genjutsu that has been applied onto them, and casts back a technique with identical effects onto the opponent. It's a form of illusion reversal, but in order to instantly read through a technique and cast it in return, the Sharingan's power is necessary. '''Demonic Illusion:Shackling Stakes Technique-'''Firstly, this technique requires the use of the Genjutsu:Sharingan The opponent is caught in the illusionary world created by the user, and the victim is tormented with the sensation of having spikes driven through their limbs, taking away their body's freedom. At the same time, the physical pain accompanying the illusion reveals that the greatest use this technique has is torture.(doesnt need eye contact) Ephemeral-This technique allows Raisetsu to put his opponent within a Genjutsu by using his finger as a medium. This induces the genjutsu '''Silent Killing-'''As the name suggests, this technique is simply a very quiet method of killing an opponent, usually from behind with a blade. Additionally, because the user moves silently, the attack cannot be anticipated and defended against. The user will often slit their opponent's throat, preventing any cry that might give them away. '''Shadow of the Dancing Leaf-A technique where a shinobi follows the opponent, closely matching his or her body's movement, just like a leaf that dances in the air is followed by its shadow. The technique is usually preceded by a swift upper kick that will launch the target into the air. It is mainly used to position an opponent into a vulnerable aerial position. This move by itself is harmless, but it is usable as a stepping stone for a great many powerful techniques like Front Lotus and the Lion Combo. That being said, it also has a rather high degree of difficulty. Gentle Fist- a form of hand-to-hand combat used by members of the Hyūga clan. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, the user surgically injects a certain amount of their own chakrainto the opponent's chakra pathway system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the chakra circulatory system. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage, hence the name "gentle" fist. Water Clone Technique- similar to the Shadow Clone Technique except it creates clones that are made out of water. Also, unlike shadow clones, water clones hold only one-tenth of the original person's power.2 Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. The range of the clone is limited however, as it can not travel very far from the original body without losing control. Like other clone techniques, if the water clones are injured enough they will revert to normal water Water Release: Water Bullet Technique-a highly versatile Water Release technique which has many variations. After kneading chakra in their stomach, the user expels a large quantity of water in the form of a powerful torrent towards their intended target. Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique-'''This technique extends water over a large scale, surges and rises up to several dozens of metres high. Then it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground. What remains after that technique's utilisation is reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster. This is a considerably advanced ninjutsu, and activating this technique requires a fair amount of chakra. The water can also be produced from the mouth. '''Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique- a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none. The amount of water used will be in proportion with the user's skill. Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique-The user shapes water into the form of a large shark and thrusting their hand forward, sends it hurtling towards the opponent at high-speeds, resulting in a powerful impact. The user can also ride inside the water shark to dramatically increase their swimming speed Body Flicker Technique-a high-speed movement technique.a ninja can move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed.To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported.